Domi
Main = Domi is an first teletubbie. Appearance He is black teletubbie , lacking antenna and has red glowing eyes. He wears a black top hat and black boots. He has an sharp teeth. He is taller than any teletubbie. He wears black gloves. He lacks screen. He is also faceless. While not controlled he looks same but his has a face. Personality He is nice, but when controlled, he is evil. Forms ' Normal Form ': He seems to be normal as other teletubbies. ' Tall Form ': He is same as his normal form, but much larger and muscular and lacks boost. ' Glitched Form ': He is much more glitched if someone hits him much more. ' Summoner Form ': He is same as tall form, but has green glowing eyes and can summon anything. ' Overpowered Form ': He looks same as tall form, but he is blue. His whole body is blue, his hat dark blue and his eyes are light blue. ' Unmasked Form ': This is his true form, it shows his skull. In his Unmasked Form, his skull is same as human skull, but he still has sharp teeth and has black eyes and also, his red eyes were red pupils. Trivia * He was originally named Admin and he had red arms and legs, demon horns and he had black head and torso with red smile. ** His model won't be showned. * He has two different dimensioanl versions which are White Domi and Bloody Domi. * He was first teletubbie of the world. * Hitting him, he will mostly glitch. * His model will be updated in Blender. *His name is based on English and Croatian name Dominick. |-| Powers = Domi has a total of 20 powers. His powers are seperated in two types. Regular Powers *''' Omnificence : He can create any item, building, world and teletubbie. * Stone Crack : He can crack stone if he is on it. * Electrokinesis : He can randomly electric any teletubbie. * Poison ' : He can randomly poison any teletubbie. *' Ice : He can randomly create ice. * Golden Glove : His gloves will turn into gold and has too much strength. *'''Telekinesis: He is able to float up or move any objects or teletubbies. *'Mind Control':He can control many teletubbies. To do it, he just covers teletubie's eyes and changes into red eyes and yellow pupils. *''' Flight : He can fly anywhere. * Teleportation : He can teleport anywhere. * Shapeshifting : He can take forms of any teletubbies as in disguise. * Hat Saw : He can clone his own hat with a saw and throw at the target. * Invisibilty : He can turn himself into invisible and no one can see him. * Cloning : He can clone himself. His clones are killabe. If someone hurts the real one, his clones will disappear. * Scream : He can scream at anyone and it will hurt its ears. Form Powers * Jump Attack : He can only use this power if he is on his Tall Form. He will jump very highly and ater landing, he will do a lot of damage. * Glitchness : He can only use this power if he is on his Glitched Form. He can create worlds, change the walls and do less damage with his powers. * Summoning : He can only use this power if he is on his Summoner Form. He can summon anything from death by glowing his green eyes. * Smoke Attack : He can only use this power if he is on his Overpowered Form. He will rush at someone and turn into the smoke and do a brutal damage. * Bones ''': He can only use this power if he is on his Unmasked Form. He can create bones by angrly screaming. |-| Weapons = Domi has over 3 weapons. Electric Sword Electric Sword is first weapon created by Domi. Appearance It has the same appearance as other swords, but only thing which other swords don't have is button. It has a golden hilt. Blade has same appearance as other sword's blades, but blade is red and has electric lines. His blade can also turn elctrical by button. Fire Charger Fire Charger is second weapon created by Domi. Appearance It has the same appearance as RPGs (Rocket Launchers), but isteand of rockets, it has fire. There are three buttons: first button features fire, second button features fireballs and third button features overpowered fireball. Overpowered fireball has blue color. Merged Axes Merged Axes is third and last weapon created by Domi. Appearance It's an weapon whichs has two axes, it has one button which splits this weapon in half. It has a normal axe and fireaxe. |-| Gallery = File:Thumbnail.png|Old picture of Domi Category:Male Category:Welp89's Characters